Custom Ammo
Custom ammunitions for the game Nitrome Must Die. Anyone can edit! Scissors It's nothing actually. It damages enemies like any other normal gun, though it's very good for giving money with the gamble. Why scissors? Because there's a Rock (The Sucker Punch), Paper (The Slap) and so these are the Scissors. Mouse It will walk until it reaches the end of its path then moves in the opposite direction. It's very useful for defeating The Moon. If it touches a different enemy, it will bite and hang to them until death. If an employee has it, and hits the player, the player will have to press left and right repeatedly. Fast Mouse Fast Mouse is another version of the mouse. Game Information The Fast Mouse will walk faster then the normal mouse but it does less damage. Lockehorn Lockehorn is a custom Nitrome Must Die weapon. Appearance The Elk shot from it looks like an Elk from the side. Game Information When used, the gun shoots an elk tilted at 45°. This Elk will run into enemies and push the ones it runs into, pushing them until it can run no more. It will explode when unable to run anymore, this explosion dealing medium damage to enemies. This weapon does not have a pushing effect on Bosses. Swindler Goo The Goo gun doesn't do damage, but it pulls enemies or other players closer, attacking them at close range or pulling them back into safety. Quantum Black Hole Created in Top Secret Lab, This gun uses a powerful, high-gravity flux capcitator that runs on Quantum magnetics. The process, combined with the external force of pushing the trigger, shoots out a super-massive black hole which sucks up all the matter in a 200 mile radius! Even if this black hole isn't very big, It is certainly the most painful experience in your life! Followed by Nausea and Headache. Conditions may vary for Individuals. All Rights Reserved. Atomic and Co. 2012. 'After everything was over...' After the End of all their adventures, Justin and Austin (now, very old.) picked up the gun one last time and used it. It immediately malfunctioned, resulting in the destruction of the entire universe! Only the black hole remained. It eventually had to Implode and life started all over again. The only survivng Atom, AD24E, overlooked this creation. "Let there be Atoms!" -AD24E Portal Gun The Portal Gun was first used in the game Portal. But one was stolen by Austin and Justin. It basically does what it did before. It shoots portals on walls and the character, enemies, and ammunition can go in and out of it. Cheese gun This gun looks like the others, even the projectiles, but anything the projectiles touch is transformed into cheese. Only that it does not affect The Moon since The Moon is already cheese. In New Nitrome must die! (That's a spoiler!) In the ending of the game,after Carter Austin destroyed the Giant Magneboy,Mystery user and a Space Mouse appeared. Mystery used the cheese gun and transformed Carter Austin into cheese. After that, the Space Mouse ate him... Nyan Cat gun Made in a FlexLabs. Does A LOT of damage. It shoots like a fireball. Headcase Headcase is a custom Cheese Dreams Teams and Nitrome Must Die weapon. Appearance The headcase looks like Norman Noggin flying. Game Information The Headcase works just like a fireball but stops when it hits a wall. Freeze Flame The Freeze Flame gun works like the bubble, only that the frozen enemy becomes a block of ice like in the game Jack Frost and the player has to push it around to break it. Its ammunition number is unlimited. The weapon does not work for bosses due to their size. Flash Light It is a weapon that does alot of damage to black objects. Like the the Dark Thing, Boss, Executive, etc. Magic Bagel This is one of the random weapons in Rainbow Run and 24 Days of Moneyball. This weapon distracts the enemy. When the magic bagel is eaten, the enemy will become an ally. If an ally eats it, they regain health. In some cases, the magic bagel will explode inside of the enemy and disguise an ally. Charge Shot Unlike other charged weapons, this weapon never actually finishes charging. It can become up to any size. Although one it becomes larger than an enemy it is garunteed an Instant kill, This weapon is not the best to use against bosses due to it's low rate of fire. Charged shots can actually be saved simply by pressing the down key. Multiple shots can even be saved and fired in rapid succession. Gunbrick This weapon isn't very powerful (deals medium damage) but if the player will press attack and down buttons at the same time character will fly up (and shoot down). Unlike in Gunbrick, character is able to move left and right in air. Also, when the player is on the ground (or jumps) and sees a wall he will shoot up. Ammo: 50 Shockwave When used this gun makes the level very easy. Enemies do nothing, character can walk on spikes and go through other hazards or enemies, spawners (like pipes or doors) can't spawn enemies any more, lift opens. Doesn't no effect to player. Ammo: 1 Knuckles This weapon will shoot Knuckles. Knuckles will move straight, when touches a wall he will turn and move anoter direction. Ammo: 3 Laser Acts like Canary but not stops when hits an enemy. Ammo: 400 Pixellove This weapon is able only on Mondays. It acts like heart arrow, (Twin shot) but doesn't disappear. Able to kill any boss (even armored) in 3 shoots (if boss has weak point, then 1 shoot in weak point). Ammo: unlimited, but lasts only 10 seconds Printing Plate The printing Plate gun pushes an enemy away from you. Is the enemy at a wall,you can smash him. This gun doesn't works at Bosses. Ammo: 250 Depict 1 spike When power upped with Depict1 spike crate, all spikes in the level will turn into Depict1 spikes. Now player can pick up spikes as ammo without any damage! In use acts same as twin shot arrow, but not disappears. Ammo: 1 + as many spikes as player collected Lasso This weapon could chain up an enemiy. Then it can't move for 1 minute. Ammo: 50 Megaman To shoot normal blast press attack button. Normal blasts can't move trough enemies or walls (they will dissapear if they will hit something). To do charged shoot press and hold attack button 4 seconds, then release. Theese blasts can go through anything and act as fireball 5 times (fireball can only 1 time). Ammo: 25 Sniper rifle Inspired by real weapon. If enemy is in guns range, damage is very high. If not, damage is very low. Ammo: 20 Acid This gun is very powerful, but player must be very careful when use it. If enemy or character will sink in it instant death granted. So, if lift covered with acid player can't exit. If character or enemy damaged, his (or its) skin will turn light green and hair (if has) will turn purple. Ammo: unlimited, but if used next level will start with Out of Ammo. Book of Laws Inspired by Tower of heaven. When used, every 3 seconds new law will be added. If enemy or boss will not follow laws lighting will kill it. Doesn't no effect to the player. If character will pick another gun, Book of laws will still work. Ammo: 1 Laws: 1. Don't touch gold (Like gold coins). 2. Don't touch blocks or walls from the side. 3. Don't WALK left. 4. Don't touch living thing (Like other enemies or character). 5. Don't check the laws (Enemies mustn't touch Book of laws). Custom laws: 6. Don't attack. 7. Don't touch pipes. 8. Don't stop. 9. Don't JUMP right. 10. Don't fall. 11. Don't touch hazards. 12. Smile (Only enemies or bosses with mouth can follow (but not always)). Star This gun is able only in multiplayer mode. It can't hurt enemies, but when shot in other player can gain him any gun. Ammo: 10 Multi-beam Made in splitcell labs, this gun fires a steady red beam that damages an enemy and splits the beam straight upward and downward. Actually, whenever it hits any enemy it will split and each split beam does higher damage than the last. The energy in the beam causes the enemies it hit to become immobile as long as it is being hurt by the beam. WARNING!!!!! If beam hit you, you will be damaged. Infinite ammo because of the risk of being damaged. Lightning Technology updates have added aiming tech. In simple words, it shoots green lightning that aims for enemies. It can not harm you unlike the multi-beam, which allows you to use it safely against the steamlands tank, unlike the multi-beam. 1000 ammo. Toxic gun This gun shoots purple acid bullets that damages enemies over time. If an enemy with acid on it touches another enemy, the acid spreads to that enemy. Good against bosses. Enemies with acid on it turn purple and have a skull floating above their heads. NML secret weapon It hits multiple enemies and deals awesome damage even to bosses. Ammo: unlimited Category:Weapons